


Respawn

by leggyman



Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Ghostbur, Set directly after the finale, The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Ghostbur couldn't help but wonder what Tommy was waiting for.-----Day 3: Respawn
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037946
Comments: 3
Kudos: 316





	Respawn

Ghostbur watched as his younger brother, Tommy (?), sat in the corner of a cold room. Well, he wasn’t quite sure if 'room' was the right term. After coming back with very little memory, he followed the first person that he both saw and recognized. Doing so led him to an underground ravine with shoddily built stairs and a wide variety of buttons covering the walls. The specter had a faint feeling of recognition upon seeing this place, but trying to figure out why left him with nothing but mind fog and a headache.

Tommy had run to the mysterious ravine, making a direct path to the room that was dug into one of the walls. It was relatively empty - could’ve used more blue - except for, most notably, a bed. The bed was in such pristine condition that Ghostbur knew it couldn’t have been used often. The bedposts had no random knicks and all of the blankets looked freshly made. Not even a perfectionist could keep a regularly slept-in bed that neat. Not only that, but the room was so cold. He was dead, so he was naturally cold, but even he felt the bone-deep frost penetrating his skin.

_ It was probably a guest room _ , Ghostbur surmised.

That didn’t explain why Tommy (yes, it was absolutely Tommy. Ghostbur took a quick moment to jot that down into his journal) was sat with his back pressed up against the stone wall in the corner, legs splayed out in front of him, staring at the bed as if waiting for something. His eyes would occasionally glaze over before returning to their usual attentiveness. The most movement the boy did was the soft rise and fall of his chest, the violent shivering from the freezing room, and occasionally fiddling with a stray pebble he’d found on the floor.

Ghostbur wished he knew what his brother was waiting for. It looked important, whatever it was. It also seemed to make Tommy sad, if the furrowed brows and infrequent choked-off sob was anything to go by.

Tommy stayed stationary in that corner for far too long. Ghostbur guessed at least a few days, but it was difficult to tell in the ravine. His first visitor was a blonde that Ghostbur knew he should remember but whose identity slipped his mind nonetheless. He came with a cookie (from Niki, he knew. He remembered Niki.) and a pitying look in his eye. He solemnly whispered something that was probably comforting, based on the way that Tommy’s tense shoulders fell and the first tears Ghostbur had seen of his rose to his eyes. The spirit couldn’t hear what the suit-wearing blonde was saying for the most part, but he managed to pick up a single line:

“That was his third life. Wilbur’s not coming back, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, this was supposed to be posted on December 3rd. I'm playing a wee bit of catch up. Sorry folks !
> 
> Anywho, once again, this is the Non-Festive MCYT December Prompt challenge done with @moggin and @WhimsicalMercy. They're both incredibly talented so make sure to check out their work!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, please! I am fueled by comments and the hurt of Tommy staring into lava like that.


End file.
